


Oh, to Hear Your Sweet Voice

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Snape gets his revenge on his lover. . much to Harry's delight. Second in the Challenges series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I’m just messing around. No harm intended. 

 

Harry’s POV

Well, he had to hand it to him. Sev had most definitely gotten his revenge. That improved version of the Absentia Amouria potion had been bad. . .good. . bad. . .good. Dear Merlin it had been the most amazing thing Harry had ever gone thru. However, that he had to experience all those visions while teaching class all day was horrible. And, as Dumbledore had said when Harry had tried to cancel his classes, turn around was fair play. The improved version included vivid visions of himself and Sev doing undescribable things. Sensations that were at least ten times what Sev had gone thru with Harry’s potion. And it had the added bonus of Sev being able to talk to Harry while he was having these visions. And Sev had a rather. . .smutty mouth. Not that Harry’s was complaining. He loved when Sev lost his inhibitions and talked dirty to him.

The worst part of the whole challenge was that Sev had managed to get Harry to drink the potion without any real subterfuge. Harry had been a little cheeky during their good morning sex and Sev had been a little upset. A mild disagreement ensued and Harry had gotten a headache because of worrying about it. So at lunch, as a peace offering, he had gone to Sev to beg, er. . .request forgiveness and a headache remedy. After leaving Sev gasping for breath, Harry had downed the offered potion. It was only after seeing his lover’s smirk that he realized what a mistake that had been.

“What was that Snape?”

“Oh back to last names now, are we Potter? Well to answer your question, that is MY improved version of your last challenge. You didn’t really think that I would let you get away with that for much longer did you?”

“You planned that little scene this morning didn’t you!! You weren’t upset because I was snippy this morning. You knew I would worry over it and get a headache. You. . you Slytherin. I can’t believe this. What is that going to do to me?”

“Ah, my Harry. You’ll just have to wait and see and feel. . . and hear.”

That had been this morning. It was now last period and Harry had suffered. . .enjoyed. . .whatever, several mind-blowing orgasms. When he had felt the first one coming on he had run to his office and locked the door. Throwing floo powder into flames of his fireplace he had shouted for Dumbledore.

“Headmaster. . I need to, um. . oh. . merlin. . Ihavetocancelmyclassesfortoday.”

“haha. . .I mean Harry. I’m sorry the order still stands. You can not cancel classes without my permission and I am afraid that I can not allow you to cancel classes today because. . .well I don’t really need a reason. After all I am the Headmaster.”

“Professor McGonagall. Please. . .I. . .mmm. . .oh yes. . .I NEED to cancel my classes. Please I know you can give me permission. Please, just for old times sake. For winning 7 house cups in a row. Please.”

*giggling trying to be covered by coughing*

“I’m sorry Harry but Albus has said no cancelling classes today. And I don’t appreciate you trying to blackmail me, young man. You’ll have to suffer the, ah. . .deal with your rather unfortunate, um circumstances.”

“You know Minerva, Albus, yes I can hear back there old man, I will remember this the next time a Dark Lord rises up. Or better yet maybe a Revelis Amouria potion in your afternoon tea. That would be interesting, wouldn’t it. Imagine undying proclamations of love between the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress.”

And now here he was about to get hit with vision number 8. He was actually dreading this one. Sev had been rather vocal during the last one and Harry had to wonder whether or not Snape had been given permission to cancel his classes for today. He certainly wouldn’t put it past the interfering old man with the twinkling eyes. And McGonagall really did have a soft spot for Sev.

It was then that the vision came full force onto Harry’s senses. It was his dark-haired lover standing before the fireplace in their bedroom. As he watched, he saw himself enter from the other side. That was when real Sev began whispering into his mind. 

“Oh my Harry. Look at us. Hmm, I can feel you undoing all my buttons as I run my hands threw your hair. Feel as I strip off your shirt and run my hands over your chest, pinch your nipples then bring my lips to yours. Feel my tongue stroke yours as I reach down and undo your pants. . .”

Harry rose from his seat and turned toward his office. Looking over his shoulder at his class, he spoke with a choked voice. 

“Assignment. 5 feet on anything. Curses, spells, hexes, werewolves, last night’s supper. Leave when your finished.”

Harry stumbled to his office as he saw, felt and heard the various acts that Severus was doing in his vision. For the eighth time that day he came. . hard. He prayed again to every deity that he knew, to be able to get thru the rest of the day. And to be able to come. . bad choice of words. . to be able to discover an appropriate challenge for his brilliant lover.

Snape’s POV

Snape chuckled to himself as he walked down to his and Harry’s chambers. Oh yes revenge was sweet. He had taken the day off just so he could watch his lover enjoy. . suffer. . enjoy this last challenge. He had gone to McGonagall and once he had mentioned his plans for a challenge to Harry she had written his permission to cancel classes in a heartbeat. Sometimes he thought that she should have been in Slytherin. And he wondered how much money was riding on this next challenge.

The first couple of visions, he had let Harry off easy and hadn’t said a word. But by the fourth one he had started to speak. He knew that Harry loved his deep, rough sex whisper. It took no more then 30 seconds to get Harry to come. Merlin but he loved that man. 

Entering their bedroom, he saw that Harry was awake waiting for him.

“You are a bastard. Brilliant, wonderful, sexy. But a bastard none the less. I hope you know that you have now upped the ante. I will get you back.”

“Yes, my Harry. I know you will try to. And I wish you luck. Now what do you say we try out vision number 5?”

Silencing wards, privacy charms and anti-Headmaster/Deputy Headmistress hexes were in place in seconds as the two men proved to each other that theirs was a union for the ages.

At least until it was Harry’s turn to come. . .discover a new challenge.


End file.
